Muistot
by SorelleItaliane
Summary: Italia muistelee Hre:tä. Hieman ehkä havaittavissa olevaa GerIta:a. Ja vahvasta Hre Saksa -teoriaa puoltava. Kirjoittanut: Roro


Moro, siellä ruudun toisella puolella! Täällä Roro, se SorelleItaliane:n pirteämpi osapuoli! Tässä olisi nyt minun toinen tänne postaama ficci kyseessä. (tai one-shot ainakin vielä) Kirjoitin siis myös Yksinäisyyden. (ja pompin ilman lukiessani kommentteja) Olen tätä jo kauan kirjoitellut vähitellen ja pala kerrallaan välillä hioen, ja viimein se on valmis! Koko ajatus lähti tuosta alussa olevasta runosta, jonka kirjoitin myös itse. Tämä voi ehkä muotoutua vielä oikeaksi isoksi aikuiseksi ficiksi jos inspiraatio iskee, mutta one-shot tämä ainakin vielä on. Eipäs muuta!

_Pieni poika maalaa kuvaa_

_ajasta, joka ei koskaan palaa._

_Hän muistaa siniset silmät,_

_ja ne hän maalaa._

_Muistaa vaaleat hiukset,_

_maalaa nekin tarkkaan._

_Vaatteista muistaa jokaisen rypynkin,_

_maalaa ne niin kuin ne olivat silloinkin._

_Suun maalaan hymyilemään,_

_vaikka harvoin sen niin näkikään._

_Katsoo ystävänsä kasvoja,_

_hänelle niin rakkaita._

_Itkee,_

_ja kyyneleet kastelevat maalauksen._

Italia istui maalaustelineen ääressä ja tuijotti tyhjää kangasta. Hän halusi maalata erään henkilön kasvot, mutta kääntäessään katseensa, hän näki huoneen kaikki maalauksien täyttämät nurkat. Niissä kaikissa oli sama vaaleahiuksinen poika. Kaikissa maalauksissa oli samat taivaansiniset silmät. Ja vaikka kuvia oli satoja, hänen rakkaansa hymyili vain yhdessä. Siinä maalauksessa, jonka Italia oli maalannut juuri ennen rakkaansa lähtöä. Kaikissa muissa olivat ne samat vakavat kasvot, joita italialainen kuitenkin oli rakastanut, ja tulisi aina rakastamaan. Ruskeahiuksisen italialaisen katse vaelsi ympäri maalausten täyttämää huonetta. "Yhden maalaan jokaiselle vuodelle hänen kanssaan, kaksi jokaiselle ilman häntä", Italia oli päättänyt. Satoja vuosia ilman häntä, kaipausta maalauksissa aivan liikaa. Maalaukset hautaisivat pian tämän huoneen alleen. Aivan kuten suru oli haudannut Italian.

Oli kulunut jo satoja vuosia, mutta silti hän odotti. Hän odotti edelleen pienen vaaleahiuksisen pojan paluuta, aivan kuten hän lupasi. "Lupauksia ei saa rikkoa", niin Italia oli aina ajatellut. Kaikki muut väittivät, ettei Hän enää palaisi, mutta sydämessään Italia tiesi hänen olevan jossain. Joten hän ei kuunnellut heitä ja odotti edelleen. Hän odottaisi vaikka maailmanloppuun saakka, niin hän oli päättänyt.

Ruskeahiuksinen italialainen huomasi katsovansa edelleen satojen maalausten taivaansinisiä silmiä, kun hän tunsi kyynelien valuvan poskelleen. Suolaiset kyyneleet kastelivat pian tyhjän valkoisen kankaan, johon Italia oli taas kääntänyt katseensa.

"Sinä tulet vielä takaisin," Italia kuiskasi hiljaa, " Sinä lupasit tulla takaisi." Hän nojasi päätänsä käsiinsä ja antoi kyynelten virrata. Hän ei enää edes tarkalleen muistanut, kuinka kauan hän oli odottanut. Hän ei enää edes välittänyt. Pikkuhiljaa hän alkoi uskoa, ettei hänen rakkaansa enää palaisi.

"Italia!" Huuto alakerrasta pysäytti italialaisen mietteet. "Oletko sinä tulossa? Myöhästymme pian!" Saksa huusi alakerrasta ärsyyntyneellä äänensävyllään.

"Olen tulossa hetki vain~!" Italia huusi teeskennellen iloisen äänensä. Hän pyyhki kyyneleensä ja käytti hetken peilin edessä peittäen itkunsa jäljet. Hän ei halunnut Saksan näkevän hänen itkeneen.

"Doitsu~!" huusi italialainen tervehtiessään sinisilmäistä saksalaista halauksella. Saksa ei tehnyt mitään tämän suhteen. Olihan hän jo tottunut siihen, mutta sekään ei silti estänyt saksalaista punastumasta.

"No mennään nyt sitten ennen kuin myöhästymme", saksalainen sai sanottua.

Samaan aikaan aivan muualla kaksi henkilöä keskusteli.

"Gilbert, aiotko ikinä kertoa heille?" Ranska kysyi punasilmäiseltä ystävältään.

"Luuletko, että pystyn?" Preussi vastasi, "Kaikkien niiden vuosien jälkeen vain kertoisin heille, hänen olleen siinä kokoajan, vaikka Italia on odottanut vuosisatoja itkien?" Punasilmäinen preussilainen otti esiin vanhan maalauksen piilopaikastaan. "Toivon vain, että he tajuaisivat joku päivä."

"Siihen asti vain minä, sinä ja Tonio tiedämme", punasilmäinen preussilainen lisäsi tuijottaen surullisena maalausta pienestä vihreäpukuisesta pojasta, joka seisoi niityllä pitäen kädestä samanikäistä sinisilmäistä poikaa. Poikaa, jonka luultiin kuolleen, vaikka hän eli silti. Kuvassa oli hänen pikkuveljensä.

Kommentit saavat minut pomppimaan ilosta ilmaan! ^^


End file.
